Special Friends
by Ba'slan Shev'la
Summary: Percy and various partners, starts with OC and I might add more, but complete for now. Pretty much 100% smut. Enjoy.
_**A/N: This initial chapter involves a pairing of Percy and an OC, assuming that Percy and Annabeth were granted immortality after that whole saving Olympus shtick. If this gains traction, I might add more chapters with Percy and other people (like Annabeth).**_

 ** _SMUT AHEAD!_**

He stepped out into the clearing; gazing around at the small space around him. It was a small area, no more than ten meters across, and surrounded on all sides by thick forest. _It's not very big, but it's starting to get late._ It would have to do for the night.

Percy considered setting up a tent, but ultimately decided against it. It was a nice night out, and he yet to see a monster in his three days of travel. It would be nice to sleep under the stars for once. He began to set up camp.

All he really needed to do was to start a fire and lay out his bedroll beside it. He took care to keep the fire contained, placing rocks around where the pit would be and digging down a little ways to make sure there was no grass that could catch and spread beneath it. Once that was done he set to work building a fire, and then cooking himself dinner. Before he knew it, it was pitch black out.

Percy could hear the animals of the night beginning to come out, and their presence comforted him. As long as they were out, the monsters weren't.

"Hello," A woman's voice rang out.

"Who's there?" Percy asked, flying to his feet and drawing his sword in a flash. He swung in a broad arc; not intending to do damage, but merely to scare back whoever it was that was hiding in the woods.

"Please, put away your sword, I do not mean you any harm." The woman's voice rang out again, soft and melodic.

Several years ago this would have been more than enough to convince him to sheath his weapon. But he had had one too many run-ins with woman with pretty voices and kind words to believe that they weren't a threat.

"Show yourself." He demanded.

From the forest before him emerged one of the most beautiful young women he had ever seem. She looked to be his age, and was clothed only in a long flowing white robe that seemed to twinkle in the light of the fire. Percy recognized the appearance of her immediately.

"You're a nymph." He said. "Do you watch over this forest? I apologize for my intrusion."

"You're close. My name is Eudora, and I am one of the five nymphs of the constellation Hyades. I've been keeping an eye on you for some time now."

"I'm honored to hear that, but may I ask what for?" Percy asked.

"I am able to watch most everything that happens on this planet, and take special note of how it is treated. In my time watching you I have seen you treat the fields and forests with the utmost respect. In return I've steered the local monsters away from you at night for the last few days, and will continue to do this so long as you continue your respect towards nature."

"Thank you. I thought it was weird that I hadn't run into anything yet. And I'll be sure to keep being respectful."

"I believe you. Now that I've introduced myself, may I sit and rest a while?"

"Of course, here." Percy replied hastily, sheathing his sword and taking a seat on the bedroll with enough space for her to join him.

"Thank you." She replied, taking a seat.

"I'm not the most knowledgeable when it comes to these things, but you seem like you're fairly well-known."

"I am, though who I am and where I come from is a very long story that I would rather not get into; though I love your desire to get into me." She replied with a wink to him.

Percy was only slightly shocked. It was common knowledge that nymphs were often very forward, but he had yet to see it for himself.

"Um, well you seem very interesting." He replied. He couldn't help but stare a little. The flowing robes she wore covered her, but the top of them came down very low on her chest. Her height when seated next to him meant that very little of her chest was left to his imagination. _Gods her chest is amazing, if only…_

His thought was interrupted as he saw her glance up to his face. He tried his best to avert his gaze, but he was too late. She let out a poorly restrained giggle.

"It's perfectly okay to stare," she teased. "Do you know what my name means?"

"Um, no I'm afraid I don't."

"It can mean well gifted. Do you think it applies?" She gave him a wink.

"It would certainly explain how attractive you are, but I doubt that that's what it was intended to convey."

"No, you're right. It would more correctly be applied to my desire to give gifts to those I find deserving."

"And who all might that include?" Percy asked.

"Well at the moment, that would be you."

She didn't wait any longer, pushing him over and rolling on top of him. Her robes seemed to fall off her as she fumbled for his clothing, quickly removing his shirt and getting started on his pants.

Percy was stunned. This was a first for him. He had very little time to realize this before he was otherwise distracted. Eudora reached up from her fumbling and grasped his hands firmly, guiding them down to her chest as she continued to make progress on his belt and pants.

He massaged her breasts gently. They were a good handful, and were incredibly soft and warm. He ran his fingers over her hard nipples, and was rewarded with a soft moan. He continued to rub them as he felt his pants being dragged down off his legs; his underwear going with them. Percy looked down and only now realized that they were both completely naked.

She removed his hands from her chest and sank lower, kissing his chest and stomach as she went. Once she reached her target, she leaned in and engulfed his head in her mouth.

Percy gasped as she ran her tongue across the bottom of his shaft. He bucked his hips, thrusting himself further into her hot wet mouth. The nymph took it in stride, reaching behind him and pulling him even further towards her.

He looked down and watched as his shaft slowly disappear between her lips. When she had taken it all the way in she began to bob her head up and down on him. Percy felt amazing.

The little nymph gave him one of the blowjobs he had ever received. _Almost as good as that one time with Annabeth. I'd love to repeat that experience…_ Unfortunately that was as far as it had gone between them, and it had been several years since they had spoken. He made a mental note to look her up before realizing that Eudora had stopped.

He glanced down to find that she was positioning herself above him.

"Hold on, I'm not finished with you yet." He informed her, pushing her off of him and onto her back. He leaned in and kissed her for a moment before gently biting her lip and making her gasp.

"You want to reciprocate?" She asked. "You're even more considerate than I had thought."

Percy's only reply was to kiss progressively lower and lower on her body. First he nibbled her neck, then down across her chest where he spent several minutes flicking his tongue across her sensitive nipples, and then down her belly past her navel before using his hands to spread her legs and positioning himself between them.

He opened her up gently and began teasing her; kissing his way up the inside of her thigh. Her skin was the softest he'd ever felt and her entire body was seemingly devoid of hair everywhere but the top of her head.

As Percy made his way ever closer to her center, she seemed to be getting just as desperate as he was earlier; thrusting her hips upwards in an attempt to get him to stop his teasing and dive into where she needed him the most. His only response was to hold her firmly with both hands so that he could continue to tease her uninterrupted. Her skin tasted vaguely of strawberries, and he wondered briefly if that was something that they could control. He then cursed his ADHD and refocused himself on what he was doing.

"Having some trouble focusing there?" She asked in what Percy hoped was an amused tone.

"No, I–," he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't worry, I know all about the troubles associated with being a demigod. Though you're a tad different than most aren't you?" She added with a wink.

Sure now that she wasn't upset, he decided that he had had enough teasing. Without any warning he ran his tongue from the bottom of her very excited pussy up to her clit, relying on his tongue to part her lips as his hands were still occupied with holding her down.

As soon as his tongue made contact with her slick folds Eudora gasped sharply in pleasure and thrust her hips upwards even harder, even going so far as to try and wrap her legs around his head to press him deeper into her. He was happy to oblige, doing his best to thrust his tongue into her hot wet core.

She was bucking her hips harder than before, and Percy thought that she might enjoy it a little more if he indulged her. He repositioned his hands so that instead of holding her down he was pulling her hips into him. She eagerly wrapped her legs around his head, forcing his mouth into her pussy. Percy moved his focus a little higher, removing his tongue from her hole and sucking her clit into his mouth, flicking his tongue across it randomly to keep her on his toes.

He could feel her getting closer beneath his mouth; she was bucking her hips faster and faster, and her moans were becoming more frequent and high-pitched. It didn't take her very long after that; soon he heard a drawn out moan. She pulled him into her pussy in what seemed like an impossibly tight hold, and he could feel her get slightly wetter beneath his mouth.

Once she had finished, she slowly released his head from the grip of her legs, and he sat up.

"That was amazing." He said, "But I think I interrupted you earlier."

"Hmm, you did." She purred seductively. She took control again, and he allowed himself to be flipped back onto his back.

Almost immediately she climbed on top of him, and he could feel her wetness beginning to coat his member as she slowly ground herself onto him. He was thrusting up into her, feeling his cock rub slip between her labia. She was hot and slick, and he was practically holding his breath in anticipation of what he hoped was to come.

As Percy watched, Eudora raised herself up, grasped him firmly in her hand, and held him in place as she slowly sank herself down on top of him.

 _She's so hot._ He thought to himself. Her pussy seemed to be radiating heat onto his cock as she slowly began to bounce up and down. He moved his hands to her chest as she rode him, playing with her sensitive nipples. Her skin was so soft and perfect, and he felt as if his life would be complete if he could just touch her for the rest of his days.

Eudora seemed to be enjoying herself just as much as he was, and he could feel himself getting closer to finishing.

"Where should I…" He started, unsure of how to phrase the rest of his question.

"Wherever you would like." She replied with a gentle smile. "This is your gift after all."

It didn't take Percy long after that. With a grunt he came, pumping her full of his cum. Whether it was knowing that he had finished or feeling it, his orgasm seemed to trigger another in Eudora. She spasmed on his cock, and he could feel her pussy contracting around him; milking him for the last of his cum.

She collapsed onto his chest after a moment, and they laid like that for several minutes; neither of them wanting to move. Eventually she rose and slipped off of him, and Percy watched a mix of their juices begin dripping out of her. It was a very erotic sight to him for some reason, but as he watched she donned her robes once again.

"That was very enjoyable Percy. Perhaps I'll have to give you another gift in the future." She said with a wink. With that, she walked off into the woods and vanished into the night.

Feeling safe in her promise to watch over him, Percy put his clothes back on and flopped down on the bedroll; falling asleep almost immediately.


End file.
